cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
ICSN Debacle
This conflict between the New Pacific Order and International Coalition of Socialist Nations lasted upwards of 48 hours. History and Causes When a spy was found planted within the NPO by the ICSN leadership, NPO officials quickly rushed to the ICSN forum demanding they reveal the spy. The excuses of the ICSN members ranged from that there wasn't a spy, or that they didn't know about the spy. It was later revealed that NKOS had allegedly volunteered to spy on the NPO. LUE The LUEnited Nations played a large role in the conflict as GoodKingChinaMan had a spy, Havelock Vetinari, planted in the ICSN and first revealed the alleged ICSN spy to the NPO to spite the ICSN for accepting FLOZi, a member who had a debt with the LUE-N. LUE declared war on the ICSN only after the NPO. LawtonPrk During the war, LawtonPrk took an oath to the NPO to avoid being attacked only to later break that oath and attack them. He was also exposed for alleged attempts of conspiring against the NPO and forming a rebellion. Peace After locating the spy, Ivan Moldavi announced an end to the war. No reparations or otherwise demands were asked of the ICSN, in Ivan's own words "The enemy has been crushed and demoralized beyond salvation and the outcome is clear". Results The new alliances resulting from this were the Socialistic Revolution Initiative, International Communist Party, Libertarian Socialist Federation, and Allied Socialist Defence Union. The ICSN was restored by Lunarsandwich and what was left of the membership. It did endure for many months, eventually taking revenge upon the New Pacific Order during Great War I in a brutal ground offensive which had even instigated nuclear retaliation. The remaining ICSN veterans reached the decision to merge with the ICP in the name of Socialist unity, formally ending operations. Its name was eventually recycled during a failed revival attempt. ICP Tensions The ICP and ICSN already held grudges as the ICSN membership felt betrayed by what they believed to be a desertion by the members the ICP consisted of. The real conflict started when LawtonPrk, with his numerous attempts to "unite the left", allegedly tried to instigate a war with the ICSN by spying on them and claiming they had plans to attack the ICP, with support from the LSF, in hopes of making the ICP attack the ICSN and LSF to make it the only socialist alliance. Considerable time and the demotion of LawtonPrk saw tensions ease. The first Great War was also able to distract both alliances from infighting. The ICSN was content with taking revenge upon the New Polar Order, and the ICP was reminded of its dedication to maintaining peace and neutrality. The eventual merger firmly hinted toward future ICP international policy, siding against the New Pacific Order and being directly attacked by its proxy, the New Polar Order during Great War II, The Farklands War. Oath Unlike those who surrendered in favour of the ICP, the ICSN and LSF members didn't take the oath to the New Pacific Order. News Articles * Spy from ICSN is revealed - April 26, 2006 * War Declaration - April 26, 2006 * ODN Statement regarding ICSN refugees - April 26, 2006 * Events leading up to War - by Matthijs - April 27, 2006 * Destruction of the ICSN - from NKOS - April 27, 2006 * ISCN Failed Propaganda - NKOS admits to spying - April 27, 2006 * LawtonPrk Request for peace - April 29, 2006 Category:Controversy Category:Major Wars Category:Leftism Category:Wars Category:International Coalition of Socialist Nations Category:LUEnited Nations Category:Wars involving the New Pacific Order